The Dawn of the White Snake
by Cizin Ooal Gown
Summary: Orochimaru in an attempt to save Naruto sends him to a new dimension, Remnant. Join him on his journey to leave his mark in the world, the mark of the white snake. Grey Naruto. OC Naruto, Smart Naruto, RWBY pairings in the air. Tune in to find out! Check out the poll on my page. On Hiatus
1. A New Dawn

**Well hello all this is KingDynalxcore and this is my first RWBY/Naruto Fanfic, so forgive any errors and such.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"W-where am I" A 13 y/o Naruto thought groggily as he sat up from the crater he made into the ground. As he looked around he realized he was in a forest, but could sense many energy signatures nearby. Slowly he stood up and took a moment to collect his thoughts. " _Hmm? It appears that I am no longer in the Elemental Nations_ " He took a sniff of the air to confirm his thoughts as he looked around. " _Yes, there doesn't seem to be as much nature energy here and I'm sensing some dark energy nearby_." The young man started to walk out of the crater." _Luckily I absorbed Lord Orochimaru, before he died, kukuku I won't let him down, the power of the white snake rests in my hands now.., and thanks to him I have another chance at life._ "

Naruto felt tears threaten to leave his eyes as he thought of his master's demise. When he was young he saved his life from the villagers and took him away to the Hidden Sound Village, once their Orochimaru took care of him and trained him in everything he knew from science to ninjutsu. Later when he asked his master if he was using him like the others, the snake man admitted that at first he was using Naruto as a pawn in his schemes but later grew fond of the boy due to their many shared traits and his nindo; to never give up. Naruto dropped his last name to show how much he sensei mattered to him. But years later his father in all but blood told him to hide when their base was broken into, Naruto hid in one of the secret rooms while suppressing his chakra as his sensei taught him to. Later when the assailant left he left the room and found the snake there bleeding and extremely depeleted of chakra. Scooting closer and looking with tear stained cheeks orochimaru reached out his hand to touch his young apprentices face and asked him to continute his legacy and wanted the young blond to absorb his power and body and activate the seal he had that would hopefully send him away from here to give his adopted son a new life and stop the Akatsukis plans for good.

Running through the hundred hand seals the technique required he slammed his hands into his masters/fathers body and absorbed it all. Seconds later Naruto was in extreme pain as he clutched his head and fell on his knees, his chakra mixing and absorbing his snake fathers, also changing his features as well. When it was all over he stood up and walked towards the closest mirror and was in shock, he looked exactly like a younger Orochimaru, with shoulder length pitch-black hair, slanted eyes and yellow snakelike eyes, including the purple sage markings around the eyes. His skin was pale, just like his masters. He was in awe; he finally could embrace the fact that he was Orochimaru's son. He then grabbed a few cloaks and scrolls and sealed them into his arm, as well as his tools and tags, before making his way to the experimental seal his sensei made.

His thoughts when back to the seal he was asked to activate, a soft smile made its way to his face as he thought of the genius his father had, his seal did work! Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as a black creature with white spikes and red lines running all over its body, and piercing yellow eyes came out of the woods follwed by two more. " _What are these beasts, they feel pure evil_?" The young snake thought as he eyed the three beast warily. He looked directly at then and said "Leave now, or else I'll kill you." Naruto threatened, a malicious smirk forming on his face as the creatures growled and got closer. "Don't say I didn't war-" He stopped halfway as the middle beast lunged at him with its claws, barely missing his neck.

" _Hmm their faster than I thought, oh well ill end this quick._ " Naruto stuck his hand out, "Jagei Jubaku (Snake Authority Spell)" he yelled out as a large white snake coiled around the black creature and bit its neck killing it. Naruto was surprised when the creature dissipated into black mist after it was killed. " _Interesting, when they die they evaporate_ " Naruto then charged the other two as he ran towards them and stuck both his hands out one for each beast "Senei Ta Jashu (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" he spoke softly as four snakes erruted from both sleeves biting down on the slow beast instantly killing them. "What nuisances" he muttered under his breath as he ran up a nearby tree to try and find a village to rest at.

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

We find Naruto stood atop a building overlooking the whole city of Vale. He looked over himself to noting the changes he made to his clothing. Ditching the jumpsuit he had years ago, he adopted the look of his now deceased sensei, plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves. He also spent most of his time in the cities library and absorbed all the information he studied like a sponge.

The world he was in was called Remnant, and was divided into the four kingdoms. The four kingdoms of Remnant are Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. Each of the kingdoms have their own ideals and lifestyles, as Naruto came know as he journeyed the continent for info. The beast he fought are called Grimm and there's very little known about them, but they have many different types as well. Something that intrigued him was the use of the energy known as Dust. As soon as he learned what it was, got acquired some and mastered it in a few months, being able to swallow chucks of it to increase his jutsu and abilities relating to the typing of the dust.

Another thing he noted was this "Faunus" race, but that wasn't what made him mad, it was their treatment and that really made him mad. He thought about joining the so called "White Fang" but they were too violent for his tastes, real animals if you ask him.

The last thing he came to know was the use of weapons, particularly the things called guns, which used bullets and such to do damage.

He survived his 2 years here by taking odd jobs and missions to get what was called Lien, the currency of Remnant. The young snake stayed below the radar of the police and Atlas because he didn't want to answer any questions they might have about his skills and appearance. He actually lived in Vacuo for a year making a friend in a Faunus named Son Wukong, a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular chest. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He also sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. Also he has a long blonde prehensile monkey tail.

When Naruto first met him he was shocked that someone looked almost exactly like he did back before he absorbed his sensei, the hair and eyes made him wide-eyed, his personality was also shockingly similar to his own, laid back and go with the flow kinda guys. He grew fond of his faunus friend as was sad to leave Vacuo, but Son told him not to worry and that he understood, he always felt Naruto was meant for more than just the simple life. Before he left Sun gave him a Necklace of a monkey with a snake for a tale showing their brotherhood.

Naruto felt a felling he hadn't felt since leaving his father, and he loved it, he took the necklace and gave Son a bone crushing hug. He couldn't help but love this new life he was living, he wanted to become a huntsman to protect his new home. Once he left Vacuo he made his way to Vale and found work under a man named Junior, a local bar owner, who was also known to be the man to go to for info. So knowing this our young hero took to asking Junior for work. The bar owner had to admit the creepy kid was efficient and actually enjoyed his company, it was a refreshing pace.

* * *

Which bring us to now, jumping off the building he was he made his way to a small dust store called From Dust till Dawn, which was a few buildings away. Taking a slow pace he could help but think about the dust he wanted " _Fire Dust would be pretty awesome, makes my flames burn better than ever, but Ice dust would pretty sweet too, making new techniques possible.. Hmm no Fire dust it is, it's just more awesome"_ As he finished his thought he made his way inside, spotting a girl wearing earphones that reminded him of little red riding hood but paid her no mind. He walked to the counted and stopped "Hey old-man give me some Fire dust yeah!?", the now mentioned "old man" looked up from his paper and smiled as he spotted Naruto. "Ah sure thing kid, want the usual?" questioned the man as he went to the back seeing the nod from the black haired youth.

This was the store Naruto always went to in Vale to get his dust, he struck a deal with the man to sell him unrefined dust crystals instead of the particle version of dust, but paid more than enough for them. Closing his eyes Naruto waited for the man to come back. Five minutes later the man came out and handed Naruto a case filled with five chunks of Fire Dust. "Well Kid" he started, "you know the drill, the usual price." Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's words and pulled out the lien he needed. "Whatever old man you know I'm your best customer, don't give me that look," he said as he saw the man cross his arm and narrowed his eyes but slowly shook his head with a chuckle and sat back down shooing Naruto away as he picked up his paper again.

Naruto grabbed the chunks and sealed them in his arm, "See ya old man!" The hero exclaimed as he turned around to leave but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to look at the man; he was wearing a black suit and a fedora with glasses, he turned the other way and noted that there were more men in the same uniform surrounding the shop, holding reddish swords.

"Put your hands up where I can see them" the first grunt threatened as he pointed his sword at Naruto, he faintly heard the same thing being said to the young girl across the way. It was obvious this man was trying to rob him and the store, that wouldn't do, the old man was too good to be robbed by some losers like these. Snorting for a second he slowly raised his hands up as the grunt approached him. " _Just a bit closer_ " he though as the grunt reached arms distance. The grunt seeing the boys hands up grinned, as he got closer but was caught off guard when the kid pointed his hand at him, "Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" Our long haired snake said as 2 snakes shot out of his sleeve like a blur as one bit the man in the neck and the other his wrist. Crying out he dropped his sword as he fell unconscious as the snake's venom took effect.

He looked around to spot some more men filling up containers of dust at the front of the store, a bar slowly filling showing when it was full. He also spotted the young girl in the corner of the store so he made his way to her making sure she wasn't hurt. He was shocked when the girl he saw early pull out a metal object that transformed into a 7ft tall red scythe, bigger than said girl, with what looked like multiple blades overlaying each other to create the 4 foot long blade of the weapon. The girl swung her sword around as she knocked out the two grunts near her.

"Damn.." he said in awe as he made his way to her. Spotting her he went up to her, "Hey red you alright?" he questioned as he saw her put her scythe on her shoulder, and looked at him. "yeah I'm a ok, im Ruby Rose nice to meetcha!" The now named Ruby said as she gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. She looked over him studying the boy in front of her with long black hair and weird clothes. "What's your name," She questioned as they made their way outside," names Naruto, nice to meetcha Ruby" he said with a small grin as they went outside and spotted a man.

Standing on the streets was an orange haired man wearing red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes, including a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He had a cigar in his mouth and was holding a cane but by looking closer they both noted it looked like it was capable of shooting as well. Naruto sensing him noticed that the man had a strange mob boss vibe to him

Sighing as the man looked over the kids and saw his grunts unconscious he put a hand to his eyes as he rubbed then visually annoyed. He saw his grunts got the dust he wanted but by the looks of it these kids were going to be trouble. "..Boys, take care of them would you" he said as the remaining four soldiers brought up their swords and charged the kids.

Naruto smirked as they rushed him, and bringing his arms up in an X formation he activated his chakra scalpels and rushed the goons, bring one of his hands down he cut their swords in half making them useless. They gasped in awe as Naruto sliced at the two closest to him, making deep gashes on their chests and with a quick dual kick knocking the first one out and sending him flying crashing into the wall of nearby building, "AH" Naruto yelled as he felt the other grunt stab him with a dagger, jumping back the snake ran through a few hand seals as the grunt ran towards him, "Fuuton: Kouhantoppa (Wind Release: Widespread Breakthrough)" he shouted as he sucked up a lot of air before exhaling it in a whirlwind of air, smashing into the grunt and sending him flying into a nearby wall breaking it and landing inside the building . Coughing he felt his through sore, " _He warned me the justsu could hurt my throat if I'm not careful_ , the snake apprentice chided himself as he turned to see if Ruby was done with her opponents.

Ruby grabbed her scythe and disappeared in a flash of rose pedals, in confusion the remaining two stopped their charge looked around wildly, trying to find the little girl that vanished. "Above you, you idiots" the orange haired man said the looked up, seeing the girl shoot a shot out of the tip of her scythe knocking one out leaving a dent on the street. "Hyah" She yelled while landing and twirling her scythe hitting the other goon in the back of the head with the blunt side of her blade sending him sailing through the air and knocking him into the dust shop wall. "Four down one to go" Naruto said as he and Ruby nodded to each other and split up attacking the man from both sides. "Let's get him" she said as she brought her scythe down on the mysterious man while she saw Naruto through a Kunai at him.

In a flash of speed neither were expecting the man smacked them both with his cane avoiding their initial strikes and sending them skidding on the ground. Looking around and eying the grunts on the floor he shook his head, "Finding good help nowadays is so hard, these guys weren't worth the money, see ya later kiddos" the man said as he turned and ran jumping on the roof of the building and running along it.

"Damn he's getting away" Naruto said as he ran over to pick Ruby up. "Come on get up he's getting away" the shinobi said as he grabbed Ruby's and and brought her to her feet. "Ouch that hurrrt" she said childishly as she rubbed her head and looked at Naruto helping her up. Grabbing her hand he told her "If I give you a boost think you can stop him from escaping?" he asked quickly not wanting to waste more time. "yeah I can get him just tell me wh-ENNN!" She screamed as Naruto threw her towards the building the man was currently standing on. Using her scythe she swung it behind her shooting to get a boost before twirling it and bringing it down stopping her from rushing passed the building. As she got up she looked over to see Naruto running to catch up. Ruby's eyed watered comically as she looked at him, "whyyy" she asked her comrade as he smirked at her laughing. "sorry Ruby but he was running away" He answered her with a shrug as he turned to eye the man who robbed the store. Following his gaze ruby also turned and eyed the man.

"Hey! Give back all the dust you stole" she said trying to be threatening as she brought her scythe down pointing it at the man before her. The man swore under his breath as he turned around reaching the end of the building. Seeing this Naruto and Ruby made their way towards him, before they saw him smirk.

In a gale of wind they were both pushed back as a modified Bullhead appeared behind the well-dressed man. Naruto noted that it was covered in more armor and steel probably build to sustain more damage that others he's seen. He kept watching as the hatch opened allowing the man to step inside as it started to fly up. The man grabbed a big red dust crystal in his hand and got into a pitching position.

"It's all over, end of the line red" he shouted at the duo, while they boy got ready for a fight.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you 'red'" the snake said to the now nicknamed red as he looked over to her and saw her glared cutely him. "aww don't be like that red" he said looking at the now pouting girl. "stoop, come on naruuto" she said waving her hands comically trying to stop him from teasing her. "Ah well I-"he started before he saw from the corner of his eye something red land in front of them. "Look our red!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the red crystal as quickly as he could and tossed it back at the bullhead. As Naruto looked up at the man he saw he had his cane pointed at the crystal, and before he could warn Ruby again the man shot it causing an explosion on the roof, red dust and smoke everywhere, but the man's laughing could be heard over the explosions initial boom and the roaring bullhead.

As fast as he could Naruto rushed towards the fallen red garbed girl covering her protectively, or so he thought as a tall blond women holding what appeared to be a crop, create a magical purple circle or glyph in front of the blast effectively shielding them all. She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs, she was also covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stocking, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

After the explosion subsided she took the fight into her hands, something Naruto was grateful for, if she hadn't showed up he would have to reveal his unknown techniques. She whirled her crop around as the purple circle in front of her slit into a dozen purple orbs as she fired then at the heavily armored Bullhead, denting the sides and making the ship wobble a bit before stopping. Not finished yet she waved her crop and a purple orb shot into the sky and the sky darkened, but not before the man made his way deeper into the bullhead, as shards of ice came out of the dark sky and impaled the wings of the bullhead causing it to shake before stabilizing.

Watching the woman fight he knew she would need help, so making sure Ruby was ok he shouted at the woman.

"Do be careful there is dust on that ship and we don't want the blow it up so close to the city" he warned the mysterious blonde helping them.

* * *

The woman looked his way and making eye contact nodded towards him before bringing her attention back to the aircraft. Making sure she got his message he went to Ruby and shook her "hey red you ok?" he asked genuinely concerned for the girl he met ten minutes ago. Getting up and dusting herself off she looked at Naruto and noted the concern she had for her well being, a tinge of pink reached her cheeks as she stared at him. "Ahh umm thanks for helping me" she said quickly before seeing the blond woman's continuous assault on the bullhead. "We have to help her Naruto" she said as she switched her Crescent Rose to its sniper mode, the blade folding inward as she took a few shots at the sides of the bullhead as well.

Observing the situation Naruto watched as the two continue attacking the bullhead before a women appeared at the hatch of the ship, darkness covering the top half of her body, wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She brought her hands up has her sleeves glowed with yellow symbols, and fire surrounded her hand as she waved it around.

The snake was surprised to see that the fire looked like liquid, but it wasn't lava or anything of the sort. Confused he stared at the strange women in the bullhead before his eyes widened as she shot her attack at them. The blonde women made a Triple layered barrier of purple magic, before she was surprised to see the young boy rush in front of her slamming his hands down, knowing the mysterious woman's attack would break through the blondes barrier, "Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashoumon (Triple Rashoumon)" he shouted as three giant gates with demonic faces on them rose from the ground protecting them from the blast. Seconds later they disappears with a poof of smoke a shocked look on the witch-like woman's face before firing another purple orb at the bullhead damaging it more instead of attacking the woman directly. Knowing the woman would block anything they could through at her he yelled at Ruby, "Aim at the cockpit red! We can take It down like that" nodding her head in support of his idea she shifted her aim towards the cockpit and fired four rounds before the glass shattered, before they could do anymore the bullhead pulled away as the hatch closed. The blonde women and Ruby continued their assault as the engine roared, signaling its departure. " _Should I summon Manda to grab it, I don't want to reveal too much, the blondes already seen too much, but on the other hand I could stop this criminal.. I-it's not worth it_ ," He concluded as he brought his hands down as the Bullhead made its escape.

But before it could leave the Ruby and the blonde launched a final attack on the ships engines, blowing them up, but strangely the ship lowered slowly as the blond man leaped out of the ship followed by the women before stealing a car and getting away.

He turned to see ruby fall on her butt "aw mann they got away" she said pouting, before jumping up and grabbing Naruto's hands stars in her eyes, "omgthatwassocoolhowdidyoumakethoseweirdgatethin-" she was cut off Naruto grabbing her shoulders and shaking her "calm down there red that's a secret" he told her before he turned to the women who helped them "thank for helping us miss, I don't think we would have been able to stop them without you" he said with a small bow showing his respect for the women.

A small smile made its way to her face as the young man before regarded her with respect, something she rarely sees with kids their age. Facing them both she nodded to them "While what you two did was dangerous without proper training, I'm glad you both tried to help." She finished with a small smile. Ruby not sensing the mood grabbed Naruto again "you were all like slam and then fwossh then bam" she finished making hand gestures that made Naruto genuinely laugh. The women suppressed a laugh at the young girl's antics.

"Now" she said seriously making Naruto stand up straighter and Ruby look her way, "I'm going to need you two to come with me." She said making Ruby nervous and Naruto nod his head towards her. "That's alright we need to take responsibility for our actions as well." He told the woman who was gaining some respect for the responsible black haired youth. "O-Ok if Narutos going then so am I, I mean that's what friends are for." She said proudly, while Naruto looked at her in shock " _friends really?"_ before a smile graced his face making him look angelic in the pale moon light. "Then let's go if you're ready miss." He said as he and Ruby looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

 **Chapter Over-**

 **Well please comment and review if you enjoyed or have any more ideas.**

 **I made this as an idea I had and if you guys really like it then I'll continue it if not well that's fine too**.


	2. A New Opportunity

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks you all for the kind reviews, just makes me even happier writing this story for you guys**

* * *

" _Cold_ " was the only word Naruto could use to describe the room they were in. After talking with the blonde woman, they made their way towards the police station under her request. The room they were in was dark, barely lit by a hanging lightbulb with three cold, steel chairs. " _Not made for comfort_ " he thought blandly while eyeing the other two people in the room with him, Ruby just sat down and waited patiently while the witch woman just stood there looking at them. A comfortable silence appeared as they sat and waited for the other person the blonde was waiting for.

Naruto decided to break the comfortable silence by asking a question he's had on his mind, "Hey miss, now that we're here, do you mind telling us your name?" He asked as he set his eyes on her, recognizing her from somewhere but couldn't remember from where, only to see the blonde witch widen her eyes slightly in surprise but quickly replaced it with her usual business demeanor. Crossing her arms she closed her eyes thinking and a minute later opened them, "My name is.. Glynda Goodwitch" she told him studying his reaction. "OMG THE Glynda Goodwitch, famous teacher from Beacon!" Ruby blurted out jumping up and down not being able to keep her quiet and excitement of one of Beacons prestigious teachers talking with them.

Naruto on the other hand was deep in thought, remembering her connection with the headmaster of Beacon Academy. "well thank you again Ms. Goodwitch for all your help, me and Ruby here-points thumb over to the girl sitting next to him-are grateful, as I am sure you already know I'm Naruto and thi-" he was cut off by Ruby, "and I'm Ruby Rose!" the young huntress playfully interjected, sending a grin Naruto's way, while he sighed softly and playfully glared at her.

"Excuse me" Ruby asked the teacher directly, "Why are we here exactly? We didn't do anything wrong right?" she finished nervously twiddling her thumbs around looking at the ground waiting for the woman's response. As she waited she felt someone's hand gently squeeze her shoulder, looking up she saw Naruto smiling reassuringly, "don't worry red I'm sure she has a good reason for asking us here, remember we agreed to come" he told her, making the young girl sit up and nodded at Naruto's words, smiling back.

Clearing her throat, the two teens jumped slightly caught off guard, opting to glare at the teacher they sorta forgot was there.

"well" Glynda said uncrossing her arms and siting in the chair looking at the two teens, "I brought you two here so you could answer some of my questions, while what you did was commendable and your talent is obvious based on the footage, you still put others and yourselves at risk and that is something you must realize even with your great talents.. That is why there is someone who wants to meet you two."

Just as she finished her sentence the door opened as someone walked into the room, his body covered in shadows.

The light revealed a really tall man, who wore a dark green suit with a green overcoat, a green scarf wrapped firmly around his neck, his hair was a silver gleaming in the light, with dark glasses held by his nose but not covering his eyes. He was holding what looked to be a mug filled with coffee in his left hand, and in his left a plate half filled with chocolate chip cookies and the other half pocky.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight of his favorite snack.

" _How did he know.."_

Examining the man closer Naruto knew who this mysterious man was, he was none other than the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, if what Sun told him was accurate.

Glynda quickly stood up from the cold metal chair as he reached the table. Simply standing in the corner of the room with her arms crossed, as he calmly took a seat.

Looking and Naruto and Ruby he took a sip of his coffee and waited another moment before speaking, "Ruby Rose..You .." Ozpin stated before leaning forward and started directly at the young huntress. Ruby however was getting nervous by his neutral stare, while Naruto's golden yellow eyes gleamed with intrigue on what he was going to say. "have Silver eyes."

Ruby looked confused as he said that, "umm yes I do?" Naruto took this time to observe his friend's eyes as the headmaster said this, " _Huh so she does_?"

"Well I apologize if you hear that a lot. The only other person I've met with them, didn't use a scythe like yourself.. So tell me, where did you learn to use a scythe?" Ozpin asked strongly, good or bad, he wasn't sure.

"Actually.." Ruby started, "it was my Uncle Qrow, with a Q. I really wanted to learn from him because he's so awesome and it looked so coool. He works as a teacher at Signal, so I learned from him there. Ruby finished excitedly as Ozpin put the plate on the table. Ruby grabbed a cookie before sniffing and examining it, once she was satisfied she quickly bite into it melting at the taste, while Naruto's hand shot forward like a bullet grabbing the pocky like his life depended on it and started snacking. Ozpin raised a brow at Naruto's reaction, not thinking he really enjoyed it like he thought.

"At first I was complete trash at fighting until my uncle offered to teach me." Ruby admitted to them as they both looked at her.

"As you can see, I'm pretty awesome now, like a ninja" she said as she made ridiculous noises while making fighting hand gestures.

Ozpin now took the time to study the boy in front of him, "Naruto your...powers are unheard of" Naruto raised one eyebrow at his statement, not sure what to make of it. Seeing the boy's confusion the headmaster took his time to clarify, "you have strange powers and no background at all, yet show such talent." He stated seriously as he eyed the boy curiously, taking out his scroll and showing the young snake footage of his powers in action in Vacuo, Atlas and today.

Outside Naruto had an emotionless expression, but was nervous on the inside, " _Why would Ozpin have footage of me, where did he get it and why does he care"_ he quickly thought as he was thinking of a response.

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back, a stick of pocky in his mouth as he spoke never falling out, "My power is unique to me alone, and my semblance allows me to manipulate my aura to the highest degree. As for my other abilities, they were inherited by my.. late master and brother." He said the last part in a whisper fighting the urge to cry.

Glynda took this lapse in questions to ask her own, "Why is it that there is no mention of you at all in the systems, like you were never born."

Luckily Naruto had an answer to this he practiced years ago

"When I was born my biological father was killed by Grimm trying to protect me while my mother barley alive and weak from childbirth died as well. I was found by a traveling old man outside our secluded home in the forest and he put me in an orphanage in Vacuo, until I ran away from it due to. Issues." Everyone but Ruby noticed the sadness and pain that flashed in his eyes for a second before they reverted to their normal state.

"I was then found by my late master and father figure along with his apprentice and they taught me to defend myself and later to become a huntsmen, until some old enemies of my sensei came and killed him one day along with his partner, he died as well protecting me and I've been on the run since." He finished with a frown as he looked at Ozpin looking for a reaction.

Ozpin and Glynda shared a glance as they digested his story, both feeling a bit disheartened at the boys tribulations while Ruby was on the verge of tears, she could only imagine what losing everyone you love would feel like, quickly she shot out of her seat and hugged the black haired boy tight, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, - _sniff-"_ she said as she hugged the boy tight while he rubbed her back softly. "H-Hey red it's ok really, please don't cry" He said unsure how to console the girl in his arms.

A few minutes of silence passed with the exception of Ruby's sniffling and quiet cries until she stood back up and shook her head wiping away the tears and siting back down chomping on a cookie as she waited quietly.

"So..Ruby why do you go to a school training Huntsmen and you Naruto.. why are you training so hard to be a huntsmen" The headmaster asked the two, a smile on his face as he waited for their answer.

"I want to be a huntress to protect my family and people all over." She answered with complete seriousness.

Naruto took the silence after her answer as his que, "Never give up, that's my way, I want to be a Huntsmen to complete my father's dream as well as my own, he wanted me to show the world the power of the White Snake, while I dream of protecting the world and helping it achieve peace, together I will make my mark on the world.. The mark of the new White Snake. Naruto answered smile.

They were all shocked by Naruto's conviction and the determination that his voice held when talking about his reasons for fighting.

A smile broke on the headmasters face as he heard both their responses, "Bringing peace and killing Grimm..very ambitious" Ozpin said to them.

"Since I don't want to waste your time I'll get to the point, I want to attend Beacon to help people and im sure red will agree with me here." As he said this to the Ozpin, Naruto and Ruby looked at each other and nodded, grins on their faces.

".. Are you aware of who I am?" The headmaster asked them, as he saw them both nod.

"Yeah you're the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin." Naruto answered with a lazy carefree tone breaking the normal tone he's had the whole time speaking. Ruby nodded at his answer as well showing she knew as well.

Ozpin's smile grew as he intertwined his fingers and leaned forward propping himself on his elbows, covering his smile with his hands.

"Would the two of you like the opportunity to come to Beacon." He asked them, both their eyes widening in shock.

"I think I speak for the both of us when I say of course we would." Naruto replied not even needing to think about it.

Ruby agreed with him 100%, "yeah I would, more than anything"

What felt like an eternity passed as they waited for the man's response, until he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Alright then." Ozpin said, taking another sip.

Naruto smiled as Ozpin made his decision, "Thanks Ozzie, you won't regret this" he said as he jumped up from his Chair and stuck his hand out to Ozpin

Chuckling at the boy's nickname for him he shook his hand.

Ruby had the biggest grin on her face as she pumped her fist in the air, excited to be going to beacon with her sister.

"well if that's all I have a few things to pick up and make now that I'm going to Beacon, and im sure Red needs to go back home now it is quite late, is it ok to go now?"

"yes it is, but before you go, since I will be admitting you to Beacon I will be making your transcript. Can you think of a last name you could use while attending that I may write?" Ozpin asked the boy as they all stood up.

"Actually yeah there is, I would like you to put down Yakushi as my last name.. yeah Naruto Yakushi." Naruto told him with a fond smile on his face.

" _I'll always remember you Kabuto-nii_ "

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be way longer, just had to get this done first.**

 **Anyways please review and leave suggestions, I always like improving.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Author Notes

Now some answers to your questions-

 **Raikaguken-** Well Naruto and Ruby introduce themselves in the first Ch. and Ozpin and Glynda already know their names due to already keeping their eyes out for them.

 **i Love Inyouchu Anime-** Best review so far, ill try to put my thoughts out. Yes the personality Naruto has is more from Kabuto than Orochimaru, since Orochimaru isnt evil in my story just misunderstood, which leads Naruto to mostly stay his normal self but adopting traits from both his teachers, such as Kabutos politeness, and analytical mind, as well as Orochimaru's thirst for knowledge. My logic regarding the absorbtion of Orochimaru is that when kabuto did it, all it did was give him all the powers it possessed, but didn't influence his mind at all. Ozpin questions the things Naruto says but i plan on him answering a bit later in my story, if you guys still enjoy it. He did try to experiment with Grimm in his younger years but stopped since they always die and evaporate when they do, and he doesn't feel the need to do so since Orochimaru never brainwashed him or teach im to relish in science and such. I hope this answers some of your questions. im still debating whether to keep his appearance as such or try and change him so that he just looks like his master bu not completely resembles him i.e pale skin, blonde hair, sage markings around the eyes ect.. but please leave you thoughts so i can see what you guys would enjoy more.

Everyone else- im glad you are enjoying my little experiment so far, i personally am saddened there arent many naruto and orochimaru fanfics out there.

I will have a poll probably next chapter on pairings you guys want to see and how plausible they would be.

I was thinking of narutos weapon to be the melody arm, no gun or anything because i think it would be sweet, but leave your thoughts on this as well i really want to hear your ideas as well.

Clothes- well i have some ideas for his fighting armor and such but want to run it through you guys first. what do you think of him wearing the cloak kabuto wears during the fourth ninja war? or how about him wearing a oto shinobi outfit? or him having a vest similar to coolers armored squadron (idk why but i think it looks awesome, but obviously i would change the colors and such to suit him) and then i ask you guys to give me some ideas on that as well.

To the readers who think this story is stupid and pointless- i'm sorry you think that, its obvious you don't share the same like as i do, but that is fine. If this fic is not to your taste then please don't read it.


	4. Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys, i wanted to tell you guys, well the ones who still care that this story is still gona happen. I've been fixing my style and looking at the story itself./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI apologize for not updating but i've been swamped with graduation and all that jazz. Also poll is up on naruto's waifu so please check it out on my page. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks for your time!/strong/p 


End file.
